A variety of conventional engineering resins, including nylon, are known to degrade physically when exposed to UV light for prolonged periods of time. In this regard, the degradative effects of such UV light exposure may impair the resin's physical properties (e.g., toughness and/or tensile strength), as well as deleteriously altering the color retention (and hence the visual appearance) of parts formed from such resin. In particular, nylon resins are known to exhibit a distinct and visually noticeable color change when exposed to the degradative effects of UV light.
A number of engineering resins, including nylon, have been proposed in recent years as candidates for structural applications historically served by metals. For example, nylon has been proposed as a material to form molded automotive parts (e.g., molded components for use on the interior and/or exterior of an automobile). Needless to say, any color change of the original molded nylon resin is unacceptable when used as a part for an automobile, particularly a part that is visible.
A number of proposals exist in the art with stated object to impart improved stability to nylon compositions. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,727 to Vogdes, polyamide (i.e., nylon) compositions are proposed to be stabilized against high temperature exposure via the incorporation of antioxidants selected from (a) aromatic compounds containing amine groups, (b) aromatic mercapto compounds and salts thereof (e.g., metal salts of 2-mercapto benzothiazole), and (c) compounds containing at least one hindered phenol moiety.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,355 to Linhart et al, polyamide compositions are stabilized via a ternary system comprised of phenolic antioxidant, a phosphorus derivative, and a salt of divalent manganese.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,163 and 3,935,164 each to Spivack et al disclose the stabilization of a number of polymeric materials, including polyamides, by incorporating therein a nickel bis-3,5-dialkyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, an ultraviolet light absorber, such as a benzophenone or a benzotriazole, and optionally, a primary phenolic antioxidant with or without a secondary sulfur containing antioxidant. The '163 patent further discloses incorporating a light stabilizer, such as a p-hydroxybenzoate ester, with the other components of the stabilization system.
The Society of Automotive Engineers ("SAE") has recently recommended a new test method, designated SAE J1885, by which the color retention (i.e., lightfastness) of resin components intended to be utilized as interior trim parts for automobiles is measured. This test method, when applied to nylon components, generally involves subjecting nylon samples to a Xenon arc weatherometer for a time sufficient to ensure that the samples have received a total irradiation of 601.6 kilojoules per square meter (kJ/m.sup.2).
Thus, while the proposals of the prior art discussed above, may impart some UV-light stability characteristics to nylon molding compositions, improvements are still needed. And, these improvements are particularly needed where it is desired to have nylon components pass the stringent requirements of SAE J1885. It is towards attaining such improvements in the UV-light stability of nylon compositions that the present invention is directed.
Broadly, the present invention resides in the discovery that a certain synergistic combination of stabilizers enable nylon samples to exhibit a color difference, as calculated in CIELab units under illuminant "D-65", of less than about 1.5 (usually less than about 1.0) when exposed to 601.6 Kj/m.sup.2 irradiation in a Xenon arc weatherometer operated according to SAE J1885, and moreover, retain at least about 70% (usually at least about 90%) of the original surface gloss which is present prior to UV-light exposure.
The novel nylon compositions of this invention are realized by blending with a nylon base resin a color-retentive sufficient amount of a stabilization system comprised of (i) a hindered phenolic antioxidant, (ii) a phosphite compound, (iii) a hindered amine light stabilizer, and optionally (iv) a benzotriazole UV absorber.